Like Son, Like Father
by WangMark852
Summary: Dengan berbekal seorang kenalan di Korea ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya. Mencari pekerjaan untuk kehidupannya dan bertemu dengan seseorang. Bad Summary - - JackMark. BL. Yaoi


"Jadi−" Terdengar jeda. "−Bagaimana, Yah?"

Sang Ayah hanya mengela nafas melihat wajah sang Anak yang terlihat antusias menunggu jawabnnya. "Walaupun aku melarangmu, kau pasti akan pergi kan?"

Sebuah anggukan diberikan Sang Anak. "Ya, Jika Ayah melarangku aku akan tetap pergi"

Sang Ayah memijit keningnya yang sakit, Anaknya itu benar-benar ya. Kalau tetap nekat pergi untuk apa putranya itu meminta ijin padanya. Tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam pembicaraan ini Sang Ayah akhirkan memutuskan sesuatu dengan terpaksa. "Baiklah kau bisa pergi. Kapan kau berangkat?"

Senyum cerah terlihat di wajah sang Anak. "Besok, Yah. Besok penerbanganku"

.

.

 **Like Father Like Son**

Fiction by _**Wang_Mark582**_

Main Cast : **Jackson Wang & Mark Tuan, Min Woo (OC) and GOT7 member**

| Genre : _**Brother Romance, Family, Comedy and other**_ _| Rating :_ _ **T**_

Summary : _**Dengan berbekal seorang kenalan di Korea ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya. Mencari pekerjaan untuk kehidupannya dan bertemu dengan seseorang. Bad Summary -_-**_

 **Warning!**

 _ **Yaoi! Boy X Boy! BroRomance! TYPO! GaJe**_ _ **-_-**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Review PLEASE!**_

.

.

Mark tau dia tergolong orang yang nekat. Melakukan penerbangan ke negeri yang bahkan belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya. Hanya karena alasan ingin memperbaiki kehidupannya. Mencoba mencari pekerjaan untuk biaya hidupnya sendiri.

"Dia kemana sih"

Berulang kali ia mengecek jam tangannya. Memastikan jika waktu yang dijanjikan temannya itu sudah tepat bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang kelebihan. Sudah hampir 2 jam−setelah penerbangannya−temannya yang menjadi penjemputnya itu bahkan tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Andai saja Mark mengenal tempat ini pasti dia sudah mencari tempat peristirahatan terdekat. Waktu penerbangan yang tidak bisa di bilang sebentar itu membuat punggunya sedikit sakit.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap−**

Seorang pemuda berhenti tepat dihadapannya membuat Mark menatapnya binggung. "Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanyanya.

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya setelah berlari. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal barulah ia membuka mulutnya. "Mark, ini aku Jinyoung"

.

.

"Tidak! Kenapa aku harus tinggal dirumahmu. Aku bisa menginap dipenginapan"

Kesan pertama diawal pertemuannya kembali dengan kawan lamanya membuat Mark sedikit jengkel. Bagaimana tidak, temannya itu telat hampir 2 jam untuk menjemputnya. Dan temannya paling tau sendiri jika dia paling benci disuruh untuk menunggu.

Ditambah dengan tingkah kawan lamanya yang terkesan seenaknya. Menyuruhnya untuk menginap dirumahnya. Dia itu ke Korea bukan untuk menjadi orang yang menyusahkan temannya. Dia kesini untuk mencari pekerjaan.

"Bukan maksudku merendahkanmu, Mark. Tapi saranku tidak terdengar buruk juga, kan? Dengan menginap dirumahku kau bisa mengirit keuanganmu" Jelas Jinyoung. Mark paham temannya itu mempunyai maksud baik. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin menyusahkan temannya. "Sudahlah, kau tidak menyusahkanku sama sekali. Anggap saja ini balas budiku saat dulu aku tinggal dirumahmu" Ucap Jinyoung yang seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Mark.

.

.

Suara benturan jari dengan keyboar terdengar memenuhi ruang kerja seorang pemuda dewasa yang terus terfokus dengan layar dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak ingin istirahat dulu?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari rekan kerjanya. Rekan kerjanya itu bahkan memasang wajah khawatir. "Kau belum tidur sejak kemarin"

Pemuda itu tau jika dirinya belum tidur hampir 2 hari. Tapi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuatnya mengambil lembur. Kaus yang ditanganinya cukup sulit untuk saat ini.

"Kau lebih baik pulang dan istirahat" Rekannya itu bahkan tidak menyerah untuk membujuknya. Menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak, aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini" Sahutnya cepat. Matanya bahkan tidak menatap balik lawan bicaranya.

Rekannya hanya menghela nafas lelah. Bekerja sama hampir 5 tahun membuatnya tau kebiasaan pemuda dihadapannya. 'Workholic' mungkin panggilan yang cocok untuk ditujukan pada pemuda itu.

.

.

"Jadi kau punya anak?" Mark menatap tidak percaya pada Jinyoung yang fokus dengan jalanan didepannya. Keduanya sedang berada dimobil sedan milik Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak bilang itu anakku, Mark" Jinyoung memutar matanya bosan.  
"Kan tadi aku hanya bilang ada anak kecil yang tinggal dirumahku"

"Oh, aku kira kau sudah punya anak. Kau membuatku jantungan saja" Mark mengelus dadanya. Ucapan Jinyoung beberapa saat yang lalu sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau berlebihan"

"Lalu? Itu anak siapa?" Mark tidak peduli jika dirinya dicap sebagai orang 'kepo' banget.

"Kau lupa aku punya Kakak? Dia itu anak kakakku"

.

.

"Wow, rumahmu besar juga ya"

Mark terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan dihadapannya. Bangunan yang besarnya mungkin 3 atau 4 kali lipat dibandingkan kediamannya.

Jinyoung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Biasa saja, lagi pula ini rumah Kakakku" Jinyoung keluar dari mobil dan langsung mengambil koper milik Mark dibagasi mobilnya.

Mark masih terpesona dengan bangunan dihadapannya. "Memangnya Kakakmu pekerjaannya apa?" Tanyanya. Matanya kali ini terfokus pada taman yang dipenuhi berbagai bunga hias.

"Kepala polisi. Sepertinya dulu aku pernah memberitahumu" Jinyoung menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya. Membawa koper milik Mark bersamanya.

Mark menggaruk kepalanya yang bahkan tidak gatal. "Masa sih? Kok aku lupa ya?" Mark mengikuti Jinyoung yang berjalan dihadapannya. Keduanya memasuki bangunan 3 lantai itu.

"Jr~"

Langkah keduanya terhenti saat seorang bocak laki-laki berlari mendekati mereka. Jiyoung melepaskan pegangannya pada koper Mark dan langsung mengendong bocah itu.

"Kau kemana saja, Jr" Bocah laki-laki itu memasang wajah cemberut. Jinyoung yang melihatnya langsung mencubit gemas hidungnya.

"Maaf, aku habis menjemput temanku"

Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Teman?" Gumamnya. Lengkap dengan wajah polos khas anak kecil.

Jinyoung melirik Mark yang berdiri disampingnya. Memperhatikan iteraksi diantara Jinyoung dan bocah laki-laki itu. Bocah itu ikut menatap kearah Mark.

"Turunkan aku" Pintanya pada Jinyoung. Dengan segera Jinyoung menurunkan bocah itu dari gendongannya. "Kau punya teman yang cantik ya, Jr"

Kalimat yang diucapkan bocah itu membuat Jinyoung tertawa lebar. Berbanding terbalik dengan Mark yang menampilkan wajah kusutnya. Dia itu laki-laki, dan apa-apan dengan kata 'teman cantik' itu.

Mark masih ingat jika yang sedang dihadapinya adalah seorang bocah. Jika tidak mungkin sebuah bongem akan dilontarkannya.

"Hei, aku ini lelaki tulen tau" Sungut Mark tidak terima.

Jinyoung masih tertawa walaupun tidak sekencang tadi. Dia bahkan berupaya untuk menghentikan tawanya tapi itu semua gagal akibat melihat wajah Mark yang terkesan lucu saat marah.

"Yak, Jinyoung hentikan tawamu!"

.

.

"Dia ini anak kecil yang aku ceritakan, Namanya Kevin Wang. Putra tunggal Kakakku" Ucap Jinyoung yang memperkenalkan keponakannya pada Mark.

Mark hanya menangguk paham. Dirinya meresa gerah saat terus diperhatikan oleh bocah berumur 5 tahun itu. Mungkin dipikiran anak itu wajah Mark terlihat asing baginya.

Kevin memutuskan kontak matanya pada Mark, beralih pada Jinyoung yang berdiri disampingnya. "Jr~, pinjamkan Handphonemu"

Alis Jinyoung naik. "Untuk apa?" Merasa aneh dengan permintaan keponakannya yang tidak pernah meminjam Handphone miliknya.

"Menelpon, Ayah"

Jinyoung mengibaskan tangannya ke didepan Kevin. "Tidak boleh, Ayahmu sedang sibuk Kevin"

Raut wajah bocah itu terlihat kesal. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca saat permintaannya ditolak. "Ayolah, Jr. Aku kangen Ayah"

Mark yang memperhatikan keduanya langsung angkat bicara. "Pinjamkan saja, Jinyoung. Nanti dia menangis"

Jinyoung menghela nafas sebelum mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya dari saku celana. Mengetik beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala sebelum menempelkan layar handphonenya pada telingannya.

" **Halo, ada apa Jinyoung** " Terdengar suara dari sambungan telepon itu.

Jinyoung melirik Kevin yang menatap kearahnya. "Maaf mengganggumu, Kak. Kevin ingin bicara padamu"

" **Oh, Baiklah. Berikan handphone mu padanya** "

Jinyoung menggangguk paham sebelum menyerahkan handphonenya pada Kevin. Dengan kedua tangan mungilnya ia menerimanya. "Halo, Papa" Suara khas anak kecil menyapa dengan antusias.

" **Halo, sayang. Ada apa? Kau merindukan Papa yaa**?"

"Iya, Pa. Papa kapan pulang? Papa pulang sekarang ya" Pintanya dengan nda manja.

" **Tapi, Kevin. Pekerjaan Papa belum selesai disini** "

Tangis sang Bocah tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Setelah mendengar suara Sang Ayah yang sudah tidak ia temui 2 hari ini, lalu permintaannya pun tidak dikabulkan membuat rasa kesal timbul pada dirinya. "Hiks, Papa jahat" Ucapnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan sang Ayah yang terkejut mendengar perkataan sang Anak. "Papa sudah tidak sayang lagi sama Kevin. Aku benci Papa"

Sang Ayah yang mendengar perkataan sang anak langsung panik. Ditambah dengan sang Anak yag terdengar menangis kencang. " **Bu−bukan begitu Kevin. Ya sudah Papa akan pulang sekarang. Jadi, berhentilah menangis** "

Sang Anak lansung menghentikan tangisannya. Terlihat senyum lebar yang mengembang diwajah chibinya. "Papa sudah berjanji kan? Tepati itu, pa"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana. " **Baik-baik Papa akan menepati janji Papa. Jadi berhenti menangis yaa Kevin** "

.

.

Bocah 5 tahun itu terlihat bahagia setelah mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Sang Ayah. "Ini, Jr~" Kevin mengmbalikan handphone milik Jinyoung.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum dan mengambil kembali handphone nya. Sedangkan Mark hanya terbengong setelah melihat ekspresi makluk halus didekatnya. Makluk halus(?) itu ternyata pintar bermain ekspresi, setelah menangis ia tersenyum lebar.

Kevin berjalan mendekati Mark. Membuat Mark menatap ilfil padanya. "Mami, kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Kevin membuat Mark terkejut. Dirinya langsung menoleh kesampingnya. Mencoba mencari sosok wanita yang dibicarakan oleh Kevin.

"Rambut Mami kenapa pendek seperti itu?"

.

.

End Or TBC (?)

.

.

 **Perdebatan saya dan Dhewyy870 memutuskan nama Anak Jackson :**

 **S: Lagi nyari nama yang cocok buat anaknya Jackson. Kasih saran nah, namnya harus kebarat-baratan. Justin baguslah?**

 **D: Kalau menurutku sih jangan Justin Mba, yang lain**

 **S: Ape neh, binggung Mba. It anaknya Jack bukan Mark**

 **D: Nama Justin itu ga nyambung mba sama namanya Jackson! Coba mba pikir nama lainnya.**

 **S: Levi, Kevin, Eren (?), Alvin, Mario, Marsel, Parsel (?)**

 **D: Levi, Kevin, Alvin itu bagus semua**

 **S: Jiiahh... Masa anaknya tiga -_-**

 **D: Bukaan tapi kalo mba pilih salah satu mba pilih yang mana? Dari 3 nama itu tadi**

 **S: Nah itu sudah yang bikin galau =_=**

 **D: Masa mba ga bisa milih salah satu nama yang paling cocok dan bagus dengan namanya Jackson.**

 **S: Kevin kah? (Putus Asa)**

 **D: Kevin? Nama yang bagus...**

 **Dan disitu awal nama anaknya Jacks Muncul -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dengan adanya FF ini hutang FF saya betambah lagi, huftttt -_-**

 **Tapi mungkin ini hanya ff percobaan, jika kalian tidak berminat terpaksa saya delete =_=**

 **Sebenarnya hari ini pengen update 'Jealous' dan 'BBF' tapi karena nanti siang saya disibukan sama kegiatan di kampus mau nda mau diundur besok.**

 **Mohon Reviewnya ya teman-teman**


End file.
